


That One Night, on Her Roof

by AnneLaurant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Felix as Chat Noir happens upon Bridgette Cheng alone on herself on the balcony of her house.
Relationships: Chat Noir & Bridgette Cheng
Kudos: 22





	That One Night, on Her Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenSmilingBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSmilingBird/gifts).



> Copy-pasted from my Tumblr.

“You’re so weird.”

“Oh my! I can say the same of you!”

Bridgette laughed, and Felix, inside his Chat suit, didn’t share the feeling. How could he; it was a forced laugh.

“…is that really how you think of me?” It isn’t a serious question, and Felix hoped it didn’t come off as bitter.

“Well, I’m not the one hanging out in some girl’s balcony, stu~pid!”

She forced another laugh again, and Felix tried to steal a peek at her face.

“…but, hey. Thanks.”

“For what? Saving Paris?”

“Pffft, no!”

Felix rolled his eyes.

“I meant, thanks for coming by somehow.”

“I always patrol.” And chanced upon her, sitting in the balcony all by herself, gazing into the stars, as if making wish after wish after wish.

“Still, thanks.”

They heard laughter from downstairs. Felix would’ve looked, but Bridgette’s silence urged him to stay still. He tried to listen into the conversation, urging his super cat hearing to understand the noises. Something about family, the Du Saint-Laurents, the fun side of the family… and the not-so-fun side.

“…are there times in which you think,” she then suddenly said, “You hate your family?”

Felix shivered at the thought and scoffed, “What?! No!”

Bridgette clicked her tongue. “Lucky you.”

_…oh no._

Felix froze.

“I kind of hate mine.”

Quick! Say something funny! “…I thought you East Asians were family-oriented?”

Bridgette elbowed him and Felix gave an ‘Ow!’ “Doesn’t mean we can’t hate our family, but then again, I didn’t say it was the Chinese side.”

_The Du Saint-Laurents?_ “…oh. I’m sor–”

“ _Don’t be._ ”

Man. He hated being called lucky in this state, no matter what the other person’s story was. And, Bridgette Cheng, the happy-go-lucky, optimistic Bridgette Cheng, having a not-so-desirable family…

Trying to ignore his guilt, Felix then returned to gazing at the stars in the sky.

“…you’re bad at this.”

And Bridgette was so frank. Did she even think before she opened her mouth? “…I am.”

“You’re so bad at this, Chat. How are you ever going to make Ladybug kiss you?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I want to forcefully kiss her.”

“…oh?”

“Of course not. I don’t want her to think I’m using her for her powers of good luck.”

“Hm?”

“…it’s… an unlucky-vs-lucky powers thing. It’s complicated. But the gist is, I don’t want to force her into doing it, so that’s why I give her gifts and stuff… which she all turns down, for some reason or another, but that must mean either my dad is just lucky with my mom, or my mom is easily impressed.” Felix shook his head and shrugged. So much for romance. “Eh.”

“…really?”

“Supposedly, my dad is a romantic, and so is my mom. But what do you think?” Felix turned to Bridgette and saw her earnest eyes, blown wide by the tale…

And Felix turned his gaze back to the sky abruptly. He was getting too close to her as Chat, but here he was, talking as Felix. “…sorry, that was too much information.”

“No, I don’t think–”

“Just, let’s not talk about it anymore.”

“…man. If you’re like that, how are you really going to get Ladybug to, say, fall for you?”

“How do I know? I’m not some dog. I’m a cat, and, like many cats, I have very specific rules about intimacy.”

“Heh, really?”

“Yeah. Like this.”

Felix leaned back a little so that his back was connected with Bridgette’s. “This is the most intimate I can muster with you for now.”

Bridgette hummed in thought and giggled - a real giggle, girlish and humorous. “That’s… I didn’t know that. That’s really cool.” It made Felix smile.

“Well, now you know.”

“Does this work for other people too?”

“Some other people, yes.”

“Hmm…”

Bridgette hummed once more in thought. She made little squeaky noises, but she didn’t end up saying what else she might have wanted to say. Not that Felix minded - he also considered sitting in silence as a very valid form of hanging out.

“…hey, Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think you’re so bad anymore.”

“Pfft. Thanks, I guess?”

Well, maybe Bridgette Cheng wasn’t that bad anymore, either…

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows most of my PV AU. Felix has a different family and is not an Agreste; Bridgette has rather, uh, important French relatives. Hence, they have different family backgrounds and also that impacted the reasons for their personality. Bri’s French side of the fam being far too important made her long for more intimate touch and closer relationships, hence her idolization of Fe. Fe, meanwhile, has rather very intimate and sometimes idealistically romantic parents. They are also the reason for his specific rules on intimacy.
> 
> Aaaand, Fe needs the kiss because the kiss is full of good luck and will remove the cursed ring (and at the same time, while it isn’t mentioned, Bri also needs his kiss, well, touch of bad luck to remove her extremely lucky earrings).


End file.
